HAUT TWERKING (WRECKING BALL) XXX
by Versaillesmacaron
Summary: XXX This follows the life of a slutty girl at hogwarts who tries to compete for Draco with hermioney and luna, AND U BETTER READ ITZ CUZ IT HAUT AN SLUTTY XXX UPDATE: CHAPTER 2 NOW UP XXX ITS HAUT AND SHE TWERKS AND HAS A 3SOME WID BUMBLEDORE AND DRACO AND HERMIONEY
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Miley pink'n Kardashian, I'm a witch and I go to hogwarts highschool for wizards, I'm in gryffindor, I'm 16 and I have very short blonde hair (like myle Cyrus) with pink highlights and my face is full of Mac make up (for dem haut boyz), Im wearing haut red guess skinny jeans, and a slutty top from forevery 21 that complements my fake boobs. And my stilettos are also haut and cute. My hazel eyes are gorgeous like diamonds in the sky, and my lips are a perfect bow shape, and my nose is small and poonty, and my butt is gigantic.

I consider myself a slut cuz im so haut. I wake up and my best freind hermioney is getting ready. She is also a slut and she's wearing haut skinny jeans, and a prada top, and a mickal Kors purse. She gets up and fixes her short hair (lyke minexx), and after putting on her mac pink lipstick she looks at me hautly.

"Hey Hauty" I say to her hautly

"Heyyyy" she says to me hautly, and giggles

we had you know what last night (we both bi), but I feel horny again and so I get up and we have it again. i take her haut top off and feel her boobz, then We french kiss and she puts her finger in my you-know-what and we make noises.

"Oh oh oh oh" and we have a lot of fun, but then we get late for snap's class so we run...

After making out somemore we finnally run to class. But then I gasp... i cant beleive who it is It's Draco Cyrus and his brother Ron Cyrus. Draco flips his blonde hair and looks at me wid his yummy face, he's wearing Haut pants from guess, and haut guess shirt he looks haut as fuck. But his brother Ron is a gotik and he has red bleeding eyes, and black clothes with chains and big boots, but i hate gothiks so i glare at him.

"Hey Draco" I say to him sluttly

"Hey mily, I likes yur new boobsz" he says shyly. I got my boobs re-done yesterday wid hermioney.

"Thnxsss, do U wanna feeel them" I say to him and take my top off in the hallway  
His thingy gets hard and he comes and touches my boobsz.

Then I gasp... It's my teacher... mcgonical and she's angry!11!1!

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She screams angrily but keeps staring at my boobz (she's a lesbo)

"I tell her to eff off" and then slap her hautly.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING?!" she screams angrily (she has anger probs cuz no one will sleep wid her xxx)

"Can't you see, u bitch were going to have you know what" I tell her unpatiently

"100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOER" she screams in an old voice. And then magically puts my shirt on my slutty boobs (but itt takes a while cuz her boobz r so bigg)

AN: do uz likez it? Plss tell me how uz likes it in ze comments!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I hopes uz likez the story 3

After classes, me and hermioney go to our rooms and listne to Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus (it's their fave song)

"OMG I LOVEE THIS SONg" says hermioney excitedly

"I know right, she's so haut in the video. I even saw her nipples" I say hautly and take my shirt off (cuz she got horny, duhhh)

Me and hermioney start twerking really hard, our butts move up and down and side and side and ups and down. And then we tongue kiss.

"Your so haut bitch" I tell her then kiss her more while listining to we can't stop and twerking.

Later we change clothes, I wear a revealing sexy top and tight bottoms, she wears a hot pink dress that's also sluttly. Then we walk to the hall thingy and eat dinner. We sit go sit next to Draco who looks haut.

"DRACO! Do you wanna go buy Miley's album tonight wid me" I ask him questingly

"YEA totally, I also have to get a new wand... I broke mine last night when I put it in your you-know-what" he says shyly (Draco went to fast anz he borkez it)

I'm about to reply but then I gasp... ITS HARRY POTTER, he has long black hair, and ugly glasses, and a geeky sweater, with ugly old people pants, he's a nerd and I hate him very very much (cuz she had you it wid a nerd once, and he kept fartin)

"Have you seen my frog" he asks me

"GET LOST YOU FREAKY FREAK" I scream at him angrily.

He cries and runs away but then hermioney stops him

"Yea harry, I saw ur frog yesterday, but then snaps took it" she says shyly

"Thanks you so much" says harry cryingly and hermioney blushes. Then Harry leaves

"DO YOU LIKE THAT FREAK?" I screamingly ask her

"NO! Gross!" She says awkwardly, I think she likes him.

She tries to change the topic but then dumbledore comes to the stand thingy and has to announce something but my boobs make him horny and he gets a hard u know what, and you can see his old you know what in his robe. (He's a pedo) EWWW

"As you know, we have had a lot of problems with twerking at this school" he says while looking at me and meh boobz

"An as such I have decided that all moly cyrin music will be thus banned" he says professionally

HOW DARE HE

"ITS MILEY CYRUS" I scream at him, and all the students stare at me

"SHE IS MEH LIFE, I WILL DIE WIDOUT HER MUSIC" I scream

"It's for your own good, it's to stop all this twerking behaviour" he says (he's just Jelous that I won't have you know what wid him)

"YOU CANT STOP ME FROM TWERKING" I scream at him, then I get on the table and start twerking.

Everyone gasps, but I don't stop twerking, then snape comes and says

"You Fool, I will not tolerate this behaviour" he says snapely (HEZ A BICH)

I take Draco and run away.

We get into his expensive flying car and he drives to hogesmedes. On the way we listne to can't be tamed.

"I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed"  
we sing along, and he gets a bon*r and I touch his you know what.

When we get to hogesmedes we get out and go into a store

"THERE IT ISS" I scream and point to her Bangwrz album

"OMG OMG OMG he screams, I look behind and it's Miley Cyrus"

A/N do uz likez it? I will post the rest tommorow 3


	3. Chapter 3

"MILEYYYYYY" I faint when I see her

Then I wake up right away.

"OMG uz the kewlest person eveh" I scream at her face

"Thnxxx" she says, and I take her and we go get some butter beerz

"I love uz, but my fuxkkkn dumbledore banned u" I tell her cryingly

"R u a witch?" I asks her

But then I gasp... OMG it wasn't Miley at all, it was a horrible man with no nose and red eyes and scaly skin.

"VOLDEMORTS!" I scream sacredly and Draco apparatus away

"YeS, I am lord volzemortz" he says like a snake

"WHAT DO YOU WANTZ?!" I screamingly question him, I'm sad it wasn't really Miley currie.

"You must killz Harry Potter" says voldemorts

"Why should I do that u snake" I tell him

"Be cuz I will kill Miley Cyrus if uoy don't" he say threatingly I screan hautky and cry at the thougt of my twerking-queen DEAD!

"Fine I will kill him" I say to him sobbingly

Then he diss appears with his snake naguni

Then Draco hautly comes back

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME" I ask him angrily

"That man scares me" he says, but he has something in his hand

"OMG YAY I say to him" hautly

It's the Bangerz album

"EKKKKKKKK I LOVE YOUUUU"

AND tickets to her CONCERT.

I'm so happy that i french kiss him In the store, then we get passionate and he pushes me against a wall an hautly puts his thingy into me. And we make noises and he comes inside of me.

We go back to hogwarts and it's raining. But when we get there dumbledore kalls me to his office.

A/N: do uz likez it, den COMMENT


End file.
